A Deal with a Plant
by WritingQueen101
Summary: Seymour and Audrey love and Seymour makes a bet with Audrey 2! Which you should never do!


**I don't own any of this no matter how much I wish I did I don't. Okay this is about Seymour and Audrey and Seymour maken a bet with Audrey 2!**

Beep, Beep, Beep! It was 6:30 am and time for Seymour Krelborn to get up and ready the flower shop for the day. He slowly got up on his elbows and looked at the clock. It read 6:31. _Why do I have to get up at 6:30 anyway the shop doesn't open until 7:30 and I could get this place ready in 30 minutes,_ He thought._ But what would Mr. Mushnik say if I didn't have the shop ready at 7:00 when he comes in everyday? I know what he'd say and I think I'd better get up now before he actually says it. _

He got out of bed and changed into one of his two outfits he owned. Then he went up stairs and started preparing the shop for the day. Audrey II was right where he left her, under the big sign that read, "This is Audrey II" Boy, had she grown over night. But he guessed that was because he had given her most of the blood from his hands not to mention a whole body full of blood. What was he thinking, killing people and feeding them to a big sassy plant? "Its really creepy how you eat blood, you know." He said out loud to the plant that just stayed how it was. "Oh, come on, you talk to me all the time but now when I start the conversation you just ignore me?" The plant slowly looked at Seymour with its mouth partly open. "What?" Seymour asked rising an eyebrow and moving back one-step. The plant looked to the door then to the window and all around the room in silence. "What are y--"

"Don't tell me who's creepy, boy!" Audrey II replied in its same booming voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, nothing to ya, Baby. But I'm not the one who is helplessly in love with my coworker and have been since the day she started working here and haven't told her yet!"

"What?" Seymour said playing with his hands, "You mean Audrey? I'm not," mocking the plant, " 'helplessly in love with her'." He started rearranging flowers and watering the ones in the window.

"Umhm. Well if you're NOT in love with her why did you name a plant after her?" The plant had gotten him now, what was he supposed to say to that. He turne

d to the plant ready to fight but the plant had already closed and went back to looking at the sealing.

"Twoey, what did you do that for? Why did you go back to your--" The door had opened and Audrey was standing in it with and tight pink dress on with a white fur coat and a matching pink purse.

"Good morning, Seymour." Audrey said smiling her radiant smile she always did. Seymour just looked at her, something was different, wrong but he couldn't figure it out. "Uh, Seymour? Are you okay? What are you looking at? I said good morning!"

That's when Seymour realized he had just been standing there staring at her, "I'm fine, Audrey," He sighed as he said her name, okay maybe he was in love with her but just a little bit. "Oh and uh, good morning. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, right. Uh, I was just up and thought I would come to work early today. You know to help you get ready." _Please don't figure out why I'm really here this early, _She thought, _please, please, please, please! _The real reason was that she happened to have been watching him water and talk to someone and when she knew he was alone she decided she wanted to be alone too… with Seymour.

"Oh…well…uh…. that's very nice of you Audrey but I'm just about done."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just clean the counter." Audrey walked over to the counter and pulled out a bottle of cleaner and started rubbing the top glancing over at Seymour whenever he wasn't looking. _He's sooo cute! _She thought as she whipped and whipped. _Look at him just watering all of those plants. He's sooo sweet and sooo cute. Seymour… Seymour Krelborn… Audrey Krelborn… Mrs. Audrey Krelborn… Mrs. Seymour Krelborn… I like it._ Audrey came up with a couple more of these for a while and let out a big smile every now and then.

Meanwhile Seymour continued to water the plants in the window. His thoughts weren't as light and fluffy as Audrey's. _Okay, okay. Just because I'm ALONE in a flower shop full of beautiful flowers with my dream girl doesn't mean anything bad will… or good will… no doesn't mean anything! Anything! Oh, but she's sooo beautiful and sweet and beautiful and nice and beautiful and beautiful and beautiful and- snap out of it Seymour 'ol boy. She's just a girl. Oh, who am I kidding? Even the plant knows! _Seymour and Audrey caught each other's eyes and both sighed then went back to work.Seymour walked over to the counter and reached over it right where Audrey was, her heart skipped a beat and she stood there as still as she could. The thing was Seymour just needed more water and was reaching down there to get a new water can. "Uh, do you see the water can?" Seymour asked sheepishly, he could tell by the look of her face that she was either creped out that his hand was right next to her waist or going to slap him… because his hand was right next to her waist.

It took Audrey a minute to realize what he wanted but nevertheless handed him the can and looked into his eyes for a whole minute. It was 7:00 and they were almost done preparing the shop when Mr. Mushnik walked in and hung up his coat. "Good morning, Seymour… Audrey… What are you doing here so early? You never get here early. What's the occasion?" Mr. Mushnik asked.

"I can come into work early. Besides I happen to be dressed and checking the mail when I saw poor little Seymour watering all of the plants and cleaning every single thing in this shop like he always does WITHOUT any help at all. So why not come over and help him?"

"Thanks, Audrey." Seymour said smiling at her. She almost melted in her spot at this. _He sure does have a wonderfully sweet smile! _She thought smiling back. "Anytime, Seymour."

"Yes, well I guess that means you'll only be getting paid half today, Seymour."

"What?" Seymour asked dreamily still looking at Audrey and still smiling. Mr. Mushnik took Seymour's head and pointed it toward him, "You're only being paid half today, Krelborn." Seymour raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth trying to talk but Mr. Mushnik cut him off. "You only did half of your job so I only give you half of your salary, understand?" He took Seymour's head even harder and made it nod then let go of his head.

"But Mr. Mushnik…"

"Want a fourth?" Seymour looked away, defeated.

"Mr. Mushnik, please be reasonable. You should take half of my salary for doing someone else's job rather than take Seymour's money. Just think Mr. Mushnik, whose plant is making all of the money around here?" Audrey pleated.

"It might be Seymour's but I don't care. Seymour go clean the windows from the outside and Audrey DON'T help him."

"But Mr. Mushnik its freezing out there he'll catch a cold!" Audrey yelled.

"Too bad. I want my windows clean and it's his job to do it. Seymour please put on a coat though, I need you to feed the plant." Seymour didn't fight back he just went into the back room to the little dresser with one drawer next to his tiny cot and took out his red jacket. He put on his navy baseball cap and headed back up stairs. He got the window cleaner from the counter and caught Audrey's eye, she took his hand in hers and made a sorry expression on her face. Seymour did a half smile to tell her its okay and then went outside. It was freezing. The wind was blowing and his hands were already nom and he had only been out there for maybe 5-10 seconds. But he started cleaning anyway. Nobody, not even on Skid Row, was stupid enough to be outside, rather than to go where ever they need to go and stay there. There was frost on the window and Seymour couldn't even see inside. A car drove by and splashed water on his back, which made him shiver like heck, he tried to shack it off but he felt like an ice cube all the same.

♦♦♦

Inside, Audrey had been "cleaning" the counter some more but was really trying to see Seymour; she couldn't see a thing not even a figure without a shape. The window was so frosted that it looked like a white brick wall. "Audrey!" Mr. Mushnik demanded. "Go and take out the trash. Oh, and make sure that Seymour is still alive!" He laughed so hard at this that tears came out of his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Mushnik." Audrey squealed. This meant she could see Seymour. _Poor guy he's probably in an ice-cube by now. Better go fast and—_Mr. Mushnik interrupted her thoughts, "Don't stay out there to long or I'll have to only give Seymour a sixth of his salary." Mr. Mushnik laughed at this too. _How did you get from a half to a sixth of his salary, you need to work on your math Mr. Mushnik! _She laughed at this but Mr. Mushnik thought she was laughing at what he said and yelled, "GO!" She grabbed her white fur coat and went outside. Seymour was still cleaning the same area he started at and had cuts all over his face from the wind and the cold. "AUDREY!!" Mr. Mushnik's voice shook the glass Seymour was cleaning and made him fall over. "AUDREY!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Audrey was going to help Seymour but she headed to the door in fear of what Mr. Mushnik would do to Seymour. She went inside ready for a blow out but Mr. Mushnik just walked over to her and handed her the trash. "You forgot something." Audrey blushed and took the bag. She went back outside where Seymour was. "Are you okay?" She asked but he didn't answer. "Seymour?" She yelled. She shook him and he turned on the spot right next to Audrey's face. "Oh, Sorry. I've been out here so long, I think my ears are frozen." Audrey made sad face and then took his sweet little head in her hands and attempted to warm his ears. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, without saying a word. Then Seymour took Audrey's hands in his and took them off his ears. _Oh, no! You've done it now, Audrey, you've creped him out! _He took her face in his hands and kissed her check. _He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me!!!! _She smiled as wide as she could without breaking her jaw.

Meanwhile Seymour was even more amazed of what he just did. _I can't believe I just did that, what was I thinking? How can I do it again? NO! NO! I did NOT just think that! Maybe I did, no, no! Boy-o-boy is she pretty! _They looked at each other for a while then Audrey couldn't take it anymore she wanted more and she wanted it now! She took his face in her hands again and pulled it closer and closer to her face until their lips did the faintest touch, barley there, just a little peck. His lips were warm and soft, hers were the same but more sticky than soft he guessed that was because she was wearing lipstick. They looked at each other for a second, their hearts racing. Seymour took Audrey's hand and led her to the back ally of the shop. "Where are you taking me, Seymour?" He stopped and turned around so that he was facing her and took a deep breath. She knew what was going to happen now and as they got closer and closer together their eyes shut and they embraced each other more tightly. Inch by inch they got closer and closer they were just centimeters away from each other's lips when the back door swung open to reveal Mr. Mushnik with a big vase full of water he was going to empty. They looked at him and he looked at them and vise-versa for a while and then Mr. Mushnik walked up to them and took Seymour by the ear. "Oww!! That HURTS!! OWW MY EAR! Please Mr. Mushnik! Stop!" Seymour yelled as Mr. Mushnik pulled him to the door by the ear. Audrey was extremely disappointed and mad. Disappointed because she didn't get to kiss him and they were sooo close. Mad because now, because of Mr. Mushnik, it is going to be really awkward between them. Seymour was inches away from the door when he yanked his ear out of Mr. Mushnik's hand and ran toward Audrey. Their lips meet and they kissed passionately… for a long, long time. Mr. Mushnik just stood there looking at his employees. _What am I going to do now? With them making puppy dog eyes at each other all the time, how are they going to work?_ He thought. They were still kissing so he decided to say something, "So," he prompted. Seymour stopped kissing Audrey to look at who had just spoken. When he saw that Mr. Mushnik was still there he yelled, "Ah!" he looked around trying not to make eye contact with him. _I thought he had gone inside already but he was watching us! Oh, my first kiss and all I want to do is go hide in a whole! _Seymour thought. Mr. Mushnik raised his eyebrows. Audrey hadn't taken her eyes off of Seymour and was still inches away from his face, which was turned toward the street. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and tighter, so tight that she was pressed against him close enough that she could smell his true Seymour Krelborn smell that she loved so much. Seymour continued to look around, Mr. Mushnik was looking bewildered from face to face, and Audrey was still looking at Seymour as if he was gold. There was a long painful silence where all you could hear was Seymour's deep breathing. Mr. Mushnik's loud deep voice broke this silence. He said, "Seymour, I believe you have windows to clean and floors to sweep… oh yes and a plant to feed." He stepped aside to show Seymour what he meant. Audrey II was on the floor wanting to be feed. He looked at Audrey and whispered, "Good-bye beautiful, wonderful, brilliant Audrey," in her ear. It tickled and felt good all at the same time, she took his head in her hands and kissed his check. He wanted to kiss her back so bad but Mr. Mushnik scared him so he decided to go inside. Audrey watched him go and then looked at Mr. Mushnik. "What?" She said. Mr. Mushnik threw his hands in the air and shrugged. He turned and gestured her to follow him into the flower shop, which she promptly did.

They had an hour until closing time and the shop was packed with people buying flowers and looking at Audrey II. "I need a dozen tulips for young Ms. Sara!" Mr. Mushnik yelled over the noise of the mop. Audrey was in the back making the arrangements and started working on the new order right away. "Seymour did you order the flowers for the wedding today?" Seymour was looking at Audrey and didn't know that someone was talking to him. "SEYMOUR!" Mr. Mushnik yelled at the top of his voice. Seymour turned around nodded (even though he hadn't) and went into the back to help Audrey. She was putting on her coat. "Why are you putting on your coat, Audrey?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment, touched his shoulder and pointed to the clock on the wall. It was 6:00pm and it was time to close the shop for the day. "Oh," he said. He looked around for a second and then said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow—" she quickly kissed him on the lips and left the back room without saying a thing. Seymour got limp where he was standing and laughed to himself then decided to go out into the front of the shop with Audrey and Mr. Mushnik. Mr. Mushnik had his black coat and black top hat on and also had a cigar in his mouth. He was telling Audrey about a lady who came into the shop and offered to buy Audrey II for 100 dollars but he makes that much in a day with that plant there so decided to decline the offer. Audrey flipped the open sign to closed and went to the counter to get her purse. She waved a short wave blew a kiss to Seymour and left the shop. "That plant," Mr. Mushnik said pointing to big Audrey II in the corner. "Is maken' you a lucky man, Krelborn." He looked at his watch and yawned, "Big day," he said, "Get some rest and be ready for tomorrow, Seymour." He left the shop with loads of smoke coming from his pipe. As soon as Mushnik closed the door Audrey II yelled, "FEED ME, SEYMOUR! FEED ME, NOW!!!" Seymour, who was extremely tired, just waved it off and went down stairs.

There was no way Audrey II was just gona sit and wait for him to come back but what was he going to do. He was in a pot and he had vines not legs. He sat back in his pot and thought for a minute. "Seymour!!!!" the plant yelled. Nothing. "Seeeeymour!!!!!" the plant yelled, still nothing. "SEYMOUR!!!!!!!!!!" It screamed at the top of his lungs. (And he's a plant who doesn't have lungs so that's really saying something) He could hear Seymour's footsteps as he walked up the stairs. When he opened the door he whined, "What?"

"Feed Me!" The plant replied. Seymour shook his head and paced the room. "I can't Twoey, I just can't. Besides I'm exhausted. If you want I'll give you some plant food and water but no blood, not today." Audrey II just stared at him for a moment. Then said, "Go over to her house."

"What?"

"Go over to Audrey's house."

"What? Who? When?"

"How many times must I say it boy? Go to the blonde's house…tonight."

"Tonight? But Twoey I can't, I can't just show up at her house. I'll make a fool out of myself. Why would I go over to her house anyway? I mean that's like… I thought you wanted me to feed you and now you're tellen' me to go to Audrey's… What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. I just thought you would want to spend some time with her without Mushnik around. But if you don't—" The plant began to open its mouth and lick its lips.

"Oh, I do." Seymour said closing the plants mouth for it. "But what's the catch?"

"Catch? Baby do you really think I would do that to you?" Seymour nodded.

"Well if there was a catch it would be that I get some food or something of the sort."

"Why in the world would you think I would agree to something like that?"

"I don't know and I don't care, boy. Just feed me someone." A huge grin went across the plant's face and he looked over Seymour's body. Seymour's eyes got big.

"NO WAY!!! Besides what would you do without me tell someone else you can talk and get them to feed you?"

"You're smarter than I thought you were." Seymour raised his eyebrows.

Seymour shook his head, "No way!" He thought for a moment, "What about going over to Audrey's?"

"I thought you didn't want to."

"Yeah, I don't but we could always go out to eat and then after that we could…. we could…"

"Make-out?"

"Twoey, you have a discussing mind."

"What its not like you weren't thinken' about it? Ah, you should have seen your face when you kissed her." The plant broke down laughing.

"What? What? Did I look weird?"

"No-no-no baby, you know what I mean you were just surprised… really REALLY surprised!" Audrey II broke down laughing again, slapping his vines on the floor. Seymour wasn't paying attention he was looking out the window at Audrey's front door. "I was." he whispered.

"What was that?" Audrey 2 asked. Seymour turned to look at the plant that had titled its head or pod really to the side.

He gulped and stiffened his stance, "I was." he said loud enough so that the plant could hear perfectly. It waited for a second and then broke down laughing again.

"You are such a nerd, boy?" The plant snorted.

"No I'm not!"

"Riiiiiiiight. You probably thought you would never be able to do something like that and when you did you were completely surprised."

"I thought I could."

"Then why didn't you do it sooner. For all I know you will probably never do it again neither."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothen against you boy, I mean you feed me and all. But you don't got the guts!"

"Yes I do." Seymour protested.

"Want a bet?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I do… I do want a bet!"

"Oooh, what are the steaks?"

"What?"

"What you beten' boy?"

"Oh, uhhh, well. If I win I don't have to feed you for a week. And you can't beg either."

"Sounds fair but if I win you have to feed me… Audrey."

"What?!?! No way!! That's not fair."

"Yes it is. If I don't eat for a week I might die and so in return someone you love might die if you loss… or you." The plant wrapped a thick vine around Seymour's waist and rubbed his body on his pod. Seymour tried to wiggle out but it only made it worse. He could hear the plant breath deeply and longingly.

"Twoey stop that now! NOW!!" The plant slowly put Seymour on the floor but didn't let go. "Twoey!" The vines traveled up Seymour's chest and to his face where the plant patted his check with its vine and let go.

"You are still the best blood I've tasted yet, you know." The plant drooled a bit.

"Stop!"

"Only if you agree to the bet!"

"Fine I agree."

The plant stopped drooling and stopped grabbing him and added one think to the bet, "One thing you have to give me fertilizer if you win. I still have to eat plant food not matter how gross it is."

"Deal!" They shock on it and then Seymour headed toward the phone to call Audrey.

It wasn't 5 minutes later that Audrey entered the flower shop. When she saw Seymour she ran toward him and hugged him. He helped her take off her coat and then they sat down on his cot in the back of the shop. "Seymour, why did you call me and tell me you needed me."

"'Cause it's true." Seymour suddenly had a huge interest in the floor.

"Seymour I mean it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just thought…" Audrey took his hands and pulled him close to her. So close that he fell down on her chest. "Audrey what are you doing?" he whispered.

" Seymour…" she was breathing harder than normal. "I'm glad you called me over here. I am REALLY glad." She stroked his hair and breathed on his neck.

"Audrey are you okay? You're acting-" Audrey pushed Seymour down on his cot with her on top of him. She kissed him and played with his hair but it was different than earlier.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked.

"This isn't you."

"What… I don't understand this is me." She unbuttoned her dress a bit in the front and went back down. But Seymour stopped her and sat up. She tried to unbutton the rest of the front of her dress and she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried but he stopped her. "What is it? You don't like it? You don't like me?"

"No-no-no I like you I like you a lot Audrey. Gee, I think I'm in love with you." Audrey smiled but then it faded, then why didn't he like what she was doing. "But this isn't why I like you." He helped her button back up her dress but kept her legs around his waist….

"But this doesn't make you happy?"

"Audrey, I have never done _that_ so I don't know yet and also you don't have to do _that_ to make me happy. I'm happy just being with you, just looking at you. Audrey, I understand that Orin, that creep probably MADE you do this but I'm not Orin and I won't. I just want you to be Audrey." Audrey smiled and kissed him. They sank as they kissed each other. And soon they were on top of each other again. "Audrey I told you…"

"I know. This IS me!" She giggled and went back down. Seymour raised his eyebrows and let her… only for a minute.

He did stop her when it got to serious, "I don't want to do this… not yet anyway." He had said to her and they walked hand in hand to the front of the flower shop. Seymour had totally forgotten the bet with the plant but once he saw it he remembered. He took a big breath and wrapped himself around Audrey in a huge kiss. Dipping her and the whole package. She kicked up her feet and wrapped one around his waist, when it was over he casted a 'ha-ha' look over at the plant and then help Audrey put on her coat. "Are you sure you don't want to…um…'cause I do!" Audrey said and put her hands around his neck.

Seymour laughed and walked his girlfriend home, and Audrey 2 didn't see him until the next morning. 

**If you got this far I love you!! This was a long LONG story but I worked really hard on it so I hope you liked it and I just wanted to say it used to not end this way it was gona end with Seymour getting eaten but the plant but I LOVE the Seymour character and I didn't want him to and I was actually watching the movie and the part where Audrey dreams about her kids looking like her and Seymour and... I also thought I needed to write a more grown up story. Oh well I hope you liked it and feel free to comment but don't be too mean!**


End file.
